


Color

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [24]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexual Character, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Asexual Character, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Minor Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Pride, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 24: color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Archie and Jughead start a trend at school.





	Color

It is the first day of June, and a certain Archie Andrews is already causing a scene. If you look out onto the school grounds, you might notice him. To be honest, he is rather difficult to miss. Because it is pride month, and if you know only one thing about Archie, it is that he is very proud of his sexuality. Which explains why he is sauntering around the campus wearing pink, purple and blue.

Although he isn’t the only one. Because Jughead Jones has joined in, walking around wearing a T-shirt patterned in green, black and white, and a purple, black, grey and white badge pinned to that hat he always wears. Jughead was always a kid who grimaced at the thought of dating, and now proudly goes around telling people that he is aromantic asexual and if people feel like him, they’re not broken.

Most of the teachers just roll their eyes when they see the pair. And Jughead and Archie can’t stop smiling.

Buy the next day, Veronica Lodge can be seen her fingernails painted with the patterns of the lipstick lesbian flag, and holds hands with Betty Cooper, who wears a badge with the trans pride flag on it.

Over a week into the month, every LGBT+ student is wearing some kind of pride flag. And the staff are shocked that Archie and Jughead managed to start a trend like this, but also pleased to see the students expressing themselves.


End file.
